When power tools are used, a workpiece is typically measured and appropriately marked at a desired location. The operator of the power tool may reference the applied mark when determining where to apply the power tool to the workpiece. The process is often cumbersome requiring the operator to hold the workpiece, manipulate a measurement device with respect to the workpiece, and mark the workpiece at a desired location. To make matters worse, common practice is to measure at least twice before applying a power tool to the desired location to ensure that the measuring and marking process was completed accurately. While such measuring techniques reduce the likelihood of error, such measuring techniques also increase the time needed to perform the operation. Such measuring techniques also cause the user to endure the cumbersome practice at least twice for each measurement. Thus, many people find current measuring techniques to be time consuming, error prone, and cumbersome.
Limitations and disadvantages of conventional and traditional approaches should become apparent to one of skill in the art, through comparison of such systems with aspects of the embodiments set forth in the remainder of the present application.